Rebel
by Skystar of the Ancients
Summary: StarClan the place where the good cats go, right? Wrong. Starclan only cares for themselves. I had many choices through out my life. StarClan or Dark Forest? Kill or not to kill? Warrior or Twoleg? This is StarClan's biggest mistake. (For DewClan's Have to Choose now)


StarClan, they are supposed to be the good guys. At least that's what they want you to think, but StarClan isn't as good as you may think. My name is Kai or it was. Now I am known as Redclaw and I'm here to tell you StarClan isn't as good as it seems.

I was twelve when it happened and now I think I'm fourteen. It's hard to tell when cats age differently. When I was an only child with two loving parents. I was an average student who loved sports, just like every other boy my age. I have no idea why I'm so special to them.

When they came they gave no warning, and no time to say good-bye to anyone. They entered my dreams, did weird StarClan-ish stuff to turn me into a cat, removed my memories and plopped me down in the ShadowClan forest camp.

My life wasn't half bad. I fell in love with a fellow ShadowClanner. I almost gave up on her when I saw her meeting another cat but she assured me it was nothing. Then they gave my leader a sign to send me to the Moonstone, so he did.

That night I slept by it and saw StarClan. They gave me my memory back, expecting me to thank them and lead ShadowClan to greatness. Boy were they wrong.

* * *

"You expect me to rule after you stole me from my family and made me forget everything! Well then your all a bunch of mouse brains!" I have a more colorful vocabulary now that I have my memories back, but I decided to stick to words they know.

"Yes, you should be thanking us! We gave you your memories back!"

"Yeah so I can unfairly use my knowledge to bring ShadowClan back to it's former glory? I just want to go home!"

"Fine. You want to go then go. Be a Twoleg again."

I was forcefully shoved from my out of my dream and found myself back at the Moonstone, but this time I'm a human.

Yippee! I silently cheer in my head thanking Star- wait. I will never thank them again. I sprint out of the Mothermouth, following a trail I knew by heart.

Racing the rabbits on WindClan's moors. Swimming with the fishes in RiverClan's river. Scrambling through ThunderClan's woods like a squirrel.

After a few moments searching I finally found a path leading into town. I run as fast as I can to my development. Leaning against a light pole trying to catch my breath I found my house. _The little red one with a black roof, with a big tree for a tree house just like Dad promised. _

I feel tears begin creeping up on me. _Stop it Red- no I'm Kai._ I take a deep breath and walk up to my porch and ring the doorbell to have... some random man open the door.

"May I help you?" He asks in an odd British accent.

"Um yeah. Do you know what happened to the couple who lived here?"

"I do believe. I heard their son was kidnapped and they moved away for a new start."

A cold sense of dread worms it's way into my stomach. I thank him and he closes the door. I walk around back and climb into the tree house. I collapse sobbing and begging for help. I get an answer.

"You poor boy. StarClan betray you? We can help you."

I look up to see a cat in front of me, "how so?"

"Make you a cat again and them we'll let you know what to do for us."

"Deal."

* * *

"Redclaw! I was so worried about you" My mate Featherstorm nuzzles my cheek.

I let myself get lost in her scent, "I missed you too."

"Guess what! I'm expecting kits!"

"Really that's great."

She frowned at me, "you don't sound excited."

I sigh, "I'm sorry just some bad news at the Moonstone."

"Well Grumpy why don't you get some sleep. I'll be there soon."

I nod and head towards the warriors den. I hiss at any cat that gets in my way. I settle down in my nest when Pinefrost steps on my tail.

"Watch where your stepping!" I hiss at the tom.

"Wow, sorry."

I close my eyes waiting for Featherstorm but she doesn't come. I heave myself out of my nest to find her. I exit camp ignoring the guard, following my mates scent. I spot here and hide in a bush. She's talking to another cat.

"Hal isn't this the best! I'm expecting your kits!" She tells the rouge.

"That's great! What about your Clan?"

"There is this cat who they think is my mate, so they will not question it."

"I knew you were lying. I trusted you Featherstorm." I rise from my hiding place growling at my fake mate.

"Hal leave" she commands her real mate. He opens his mouth to speak but leaves any way.

"Now there is only one question." I pounce on her my claws digging into her shoulders.  
"To kill or not to kill?"

I hear the voice that came to me to turn me back into a cat. "Kill her. Her kits will become leader on day. The best ShadowClan has seen in a while."

"My dear Featherstorm I do believe I have chosen." A light from an oncoming monster shines in my eyes. "I have chosen kill."

She whimpers closing her eyes. I jump off of her into the path of the monster. The last thing I see is her starring at me with wonder in her eyes. The last thing I feel is relief.

* * *

I wake in a starry land with two cats in front of my one with Stars in her pelt and one with darkness surrounding him.

"You know us I returned your memories and he made you a cat again. You're right on the border of StarClan and Dark Forest. So it is your choice. Where do you wish to go?"

"Neither. I don't want anything to do with either of you!"

"You have to choose." The dark one said to me.

"There must be a place where neither of you reside."

The two cats look at each other, "we shall send you to the in-between."

One flash of white and I am in a sweet oasis. Clear skies, nice breeze, abundant prey and cool water.

"Let it be known that whoever does not belong to either StarClan or Dark Forest or defies them shall enter the in-between! Who ever is a rebel shall live here" I decree to the skies in waiting for another. Another Rebel.


End file.
